Charla a la luz del vapor de un té o Entrevista con el Hokage
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: —Perdona, parece que te estoy incomodando/ —Sí, así es —dijo Naruto— Espero que no te moleste que cambiemos de tema/—En lo absoluto puedo entender que te incomode imaginarte a Hinata con otro hombre. Aunque ese hombre sea Sasuke —Hubo un silencio incomodo— ¿Sabías que a muchos de tus fans les hubiera encantado que terminaras con Sasuke.../ —¡Cambiemos de tema!


**Charla a la luz del vapor de un té o Entrevista con el Hokage.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Esta historia participa en el Reto especial: ¡Gracias por todo, Naruto! del foro La academia de Konoha".

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

—Perdón por llegar tarde —dijo Naruto sentándose a la mesa.

—No tienes que disculparte. Como Hokage estoy seguro que apenas y debes tener tiempo.

Se quitó la capa y la coloco en el respaldo de la silla. Se sentó y acercó la silla a la mesa.

—Y que lo digas. Se supone que hoy era mi día libre. Pero no he podido tomármelo. —El mesero se acercó y Naruto ordenó un té—. Nunca puedo en realidad.

—Alguna razón en especial.

—No, no realmente. —Naruto miró al vacío y soltó un suspiro—. Simplemente hay demasiadas cosas por hacer.

El Mesero depositó el té en la mesa y se marchó con una reverencia.

—Pareces agobiado.

—¿De verdad? —Naruto agachó la mirada y contempló su cansado reflejo en las ondas del té—. Puede ser. No sé, tal vez sólo necesite unas vacaciones.

—Sería buena idea.

—Sí, pero me temo que sólo podre tomar unas cuando me haya retirado.

—Podrías dejar alguien a cargo. No creo que pase nada porque te relajes un fin de semana.

—Supongo que podría dejar a cargo a Shikamaru un par de días —Naruto reflexionó un momento. Bebió un trago de té y dejo que el caliente líquido se asentara en su estómago—. Pero no podría. Estaría todo el tiempo preguntándome si va todo bien. Es irónico, pero a pesar de que es una época de paz, siempre hay algo. Asesinos seriales, bandas criminales, conflictos comerciales, disputas territoriales, robo de tecnología, reuniones diplomáticas, tratados entre países, asuntos de seguridad nacional. Puede que sean problemas pequeños comparados con una guerra de escala mundial, pero llegan uno detrás de otro, no dan respiro y cuando te das cuenta se acumulan sobre el escritorio como piedras sobre mi espalda. Lo peor es que cada vez llegan más rápido. Crecen tan deprisa como esta ciudad. —Miró distraído el vapor de su taza— ¿En qué momento esto dejo de ser una aldea? No recuerdo que el Tercero estuviera tan ocupado.

Naruto reparo en que su acompañante estaba escribiendo algo en una vieja libreta.

—Veo que ya has comenzado.

—Lo siento no quería interrumpirte. Es sólo que empezaste a contar cosas interesantes. Además supongo que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Sí, así es, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Bien, en ese caso ¿Por qué no continuamos por donde te quedaste hace un momento? —hizo una anotación más en su libreta— El Tercero. ¿Qué recuerdas de él?

Naruto hizo memoria.

—Lo que más recuerdo de él es verlo fumar en su oficina. Por culpa de mis travesuras lo visitaba casi a diario. Se supone que tenía que regañarme pero lo único que hacía era escuchar atentamente lo que había hecho. Se levantaba de su silla, se acercaba y me daba una cálida sonrisa . Me revolvía el pelo y me decía que no lo volviera a hacer. Parecía entender porque era tan malcriado. Aunque paradójicamente su comprensión me hacía sentir más solo. Molestaba a las personas para llamar su atención, quería que dejaran de ignorarme, que me trataran igual que al resto, pero el Tercero siempre me trató diferente. A ningún niño lo llevaban a ver al Hokage por cometer una travesura. Me recordaba que era diferente y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía porque.

—¿Le guardas rencor por ello?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. Para mí fue como un abuelo. En aquel entonces me daba gusto salirme con la mía. No fue hasta después que me di cuenta como me hacía sentir aquello.

—¿En qué momento fue eso?

—¿En qué momento? —Naruto cruzó lo brazos e hizo más memoria, parecía costarle recordar— Creo que fue cuando trate por primera vez con las travesuras de Boruto. Me fastidia reconocerlo pero ese niño me recuerda un montón a mí. Molestando a todo mundo para intentar llamar mi atención mientras que yo molestaba para llamar la atención del mundo. He intentado pasar más tiempo con él pero es difícil. Se me resiste como si yo fuera una pared que él debe derribar. Tal vez si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, nuestra relación no sería tan mala. —Bebió un trago de té y cerró los ojos, como si quisiera captar todas las sutilezas de su sabor.

Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos. Arrugas debido al cansancio y la edad.

—Has madurado.

Naruto sonrió con amargura.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí, tal vez te parezca que soy arrogante al decir eso; sobre todo porque solo te he conocido a través de informes, y tal vez lo sea, pero esa es mi impresión. Antes parecías estar lleno de vitalidad, dispuesto a derribar al mundo para demostrarle que existes y ahora que te ha reconocido parece que te está consumiendo. —Un suspiro se escapó de su boca— Creí que tú serias la excepción pero supongo que al final todos acaban consumidos por la edad y el tiempo. Aunque claro yo no soy nadie para decir algo —dijo señalándose las canas.

—Ciertamente es arrogante y grosero. Pero supongo que tampoco puedo negar que me estoy haciendo viejo.

—Sabes, honestamente creí que rechazarías ser Hokage.

—¿Y eso porque?

—Bueno de niño siempre decías que querías ser Hokage ¿Pero por qué querías ser Hokage? ¿Acaso no era porque querías que todos te reconocieran como un gran ninja?

—Bueno, sí, supongo que era por eso.

—Pero eso ya lo tenías. Después de la guerra eras el ninja más famoso del mundo. Las chicas se peleaban para estar a tu alrededor, no había persona que no conociera tu nombre en las cinco grandes naciones. Desde mi punto de vista, a pesar de que aún no eras Hokage, ya habías cumplido tu sueño; ser reconocido por el mundo como un gran ninja. Ya no tenías motivos para ser Hokage, entonces ¿Por qué serlo de todas formas?

—¿Y por qué no serlo? —Naruto encogió los hombros—. Tal vez fue porque era lo que todos esperaban de mí. Todos me miraban cuando Kakashi anunció su retiro. Todos sabían que ese siempre había sido mi sueño. Como podía mirarlos y rechazar el honor que me estaban ofreciendo. Además, no es como si me arrepintiera de mi decisión. Si te ofrecieran cuidar y proteger el hogar que amas ¿Podrías rechazarlo?

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero aun así me sigue pareciendo raro. Siempre creí que terminarías como Jiraiya. Un viejo incorregible al que le gustan las aventuras. Te veía viajando de país en país, cumpliendo misiones imposibles, salvando a la gente de las injusticias como una especie de héroe vagabundo.

Naruto mostró una sonrisa en la que se podía ver que aún había algo de aquel Naruto del pasado.

—Bueno, eso lo hice bastante en mi juventud pero tarde o temprano todos tiene que sentar cabeza ¿No es así?

—La mayoría lo hace, es sólo que pensé que tú no lo harías, al menos no de forma tradicional. Y hablando de sentar cabeza tengo entendido que tu esposa solía acosarte desde que eran niños.

—Acosar es una palabra muy fuerte ¿No crees?

—¿Acaso no te observó desde las sombras durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la academia?

—Sí, bueno lo hizo.

—¿Y a esa acción no se le consideraría acosar?

—Tal vez —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa forzada.

—Y cuando te diste cuenta de que te estaban acosando ¿No te molestaste? —dijo sin darle tiempo de replicar.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? No es como si Hinata hubiera querido lastimarme.

—En ese caso ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste cuando te diste cuenta que Hinata te seguía los pasos?

—Pensé que era raro, pero al final termine ignorándola. No lo hice a propósito, es sólo que la presencia de Hinata era tan tenue que pasaba desapercibida. Lo peor era que ella parecía estar bien con ello. Viéndolo en retrospectiva debería haberme sentido halagado y agradecido, ahí había una persona prestándome toda la atención de la que era capaz. —Naruto hizo una mueca—. Pero en ese entonces estaba tan concentrado en llamar la atención de otros que pase de ella.

—Siempre me pareció que los dos hacían buena pareja, que se complementaban de buena forma. Una introvertida, él otro extrovertido. Un Yin y un Yang. Pero viendo ahora como terminaron las cosas creo que Sakura hubiera sido mejor para ti. Ella hubiera tenido el carácter suficiente para obligarte a tomar unas vacaciones, para que llevaras una vida más equilibrada. Para Sakura también hubiera sido mejor, tendría una vida más alegre. No tendría que estar en constante estado de melancolía en espera de que al amor de su vida se le diera la gana volver. Además su obsesión con Sasuke nunca me pareció muy sana. También pienso que Hinata y Sasuke hubieran hecho mejor pareja. Hinata es comprensiva, paciente y estoica, su naturaleza me parece más adecuada para soportar la frialdad de Sasuke. —Naruto parecía algo incómodo ante el escenario planteado—. ¿Cuándo Sakura se te declaró nunca se te cruzó por la cabeza pensar como hubiera sido tu vida con ella?

—En el momento que lo hizo, no. Sabía que sólo lo dijo porque quería liberarme de la promesa que le hice, pero después —Naruto guardo silencio, intentando sacar algo en claro de las oscuras aguas de su memoria—, después tampoco.

El entrevistador soltó una risa de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? Con lo mucho que te gustaba desde niño.

—No era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Sakura se fue a pelear sola contra Sasuke, poco después me entere de la declaración de guerra y yo tenía que entrenar para controlar al Kyubi. Además nunca me tome en serio su declaración —se excusó torpemente.

—Puede ser, pero nada impide a un hombre fantasear. Ahora que recuerdo, tampoco consideraste la confesión de Hinata ¿Verdad? —Naruto se sobresaltó—. Pobre Hinata y ella sí que lo hizo de corazón. Fue a rescatarte, te confesó sus sentimientos con el corazón en la mano y tú ni siquiera le dedicaste un pensamiento.

—¡Tampoco era momento para eso!¡Estaba en medio de una pelea! —dijo Naruto visiblemente apenado—. Y después tampoco es como si hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en romances.

—Pudiste haberle dicho eso —El entrevistador hizo su mejor imitación de Naruto—"Lo siento Hinata pero en este momento están sucediendo muchas cosas y temo que no puedo darte una respuesta pero te prometo que en cuanto encuentre el momento adecuado considerare tus sentimientos" ¿No crees que por lo menos se merecía una respuesta como esa?

—Sí, puede que tengas razón —dijo Naruto encogiéndose en su lugar.

—Pero en lugar de eso la ignoraste por casi tres años y no fue hasta que secuestraron a su hermana que se te cruzó por la cabeza considerar sus sentimientos, y tampoco es que fuera un momento muy oportuno, que la luna estaba por destruir a la tierra, y tú vas y te pones romántico en medio de la misión. ¿Por qué ahí sí y antes no?

Naruto guardo silencio.

—No me digas que… —mordió su lápiz y después señalo a Naruto con la punta— Se te olvido ¿Cierto?

Naruto se llevó la mano a la cara e intento ocultar su culpa.

—Sí, se me olvido. Pero es que sucedieron muchas cosas en esa pelea, conocí a mi padre, derrote a Pain, luego todo el mundo revivió y después me trataron como un héroe y entre la algarabía y mi alegría se me olvidó.

—¿Crees que eso es una buena excusa?

Naruto suspiró.

—No, debería disculparme con Hinata.

El entrevistador rio divertido y comenzó a hacer anotaciones en su libreta.

—Parece que el romance no es lo tuyo.

—No, nunca lo fue.

—Y aun así lograste casarte con una mujer hermosa. Eres un tipo con mucha suerte.

—Sí, soy muy afortunado.

—También Sasuke, la verdad creí que él moriría sólo, que se convertiría en el último Uchiha y su clan se extinguiría con él. —Hizo una pausa para tomar otra anotación— ¿Tu nunca pensaste en restaurar el clan Uzumaki? A diferencia de los Uchihas aún quedan bastantes Uzumakis.

—Pues no. Nunca lo he pensado ¿Qué sentido tendría? A diferencia de los Uchiha, los Uzumaki se disolvieron hace generaciones. Ya no conservan un sentido de pertenencia a un clan como si lo tiene Sasuke. Estoy seguro de que incluso la mayoría no sabe que el clan Uzumaki existió o que sus antepasados pertenecieron a dicho clan, sería complicado. Además me daría miedo. Por alguna razón las mujeres Uzumaki son bastante explosivas. Sin mencionar que no tengo tiempo para algo así, la aldea consume todas mis energías.

—Supongo que ahora que ya tienes un hogar no necesitas buscar otro.

—Supongo que puedes verlo de ese modo.

—¿Crees que por eso Sasuke se la pasa de aquí para allá, porque no considera a Konoha como su hogar? Porque eso de buscar restos del clan Otsutsuki siempre me pareció una excusa.

Naruto pareció meditar la pregunta.

—Tal vez —Naruto dio un sorbo a su té y en la tierra de sus recuerdos miró hacia algún lugar lejano—. Creo que esa siempre fue nuestra mayor diferencia. Yo nunca tuve un hogar y me pase toda la vida construyendo uno. En cambio Sasuke perdió el suyo y se pasó toda la vida intentando vengarlo. Tal vez por eso cuando se quedó sin objetivo no supo que hacer, tal vez no sabe como formar un hogar o tal vez no quiere, no sé. Siempre me costó trabajo entenderlo.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—¿A Sasuke? —Naruto sobreprocesó su cerebro intentando hallar alguna respuesta— No sé. Últimamente tengo tanto trabajo que nunca pienso en esas cosas. Pero recuerdo que me parecía raro no tener que preocuparme por él. Gran parte de mi vida giro entorno a él y cuando dejó de serlo me sentí algo perdido; pero tenía otras cosas, amigos, las misiones, una novia, así que no fue difícil buscar otro objetivo, pasar página.

—¿Crees que Sasuke no ha podido pasar página?

—Creo que lo ha hecho. Es solo que no me parece que se sienta cómodo quedándose en Konoha. En realidad creo que lo que siente es que no pertenece a ningún lugar.

—Bueno, puedo entender porque no se siente cómodo en Konoha. Nunca se llevó bien con el resto de los ninjas y además ¿Crees que los aldeanos le aceptarían como si nada después de todo lo que hizo?

—Puede que no. Pero a él no le importa lo que otras personas piensen de él.

—Pero aun así no es agradable vivir en un lugar donde los demás hablan a tus espaldas. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

—Sí, lo sé bien.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en escapar de todo eso? Quiero decir, vivías en un lugar donde todos te despreciaban y con lo inquieto que eras ¿No pensaste, aunque fuera solo una vez, en escapar de la aldea?

—Claro que sí. Hubo un tiempo donde lo intentaba cada semana. Creo que fue cuando tenía seis o siete años. Me habían expulsado del orfanato y comencé a vivir solo. Para ese entonces me quedaba claro que no me querían en la aldea. Así que metí las pocas cosas que tenía en una mochila y me dispuse a escapar. Salí por la puerta principal, nadie me dijo nada, nadie se fijó en mí. Camine durante horas hasta que se hizo de noche. Dormí al lado del camino abrigado sólo con una manta y teniendo por almohada mi mochila —volvió a tomar té pero ya se había terminado, así que hizo a un lado la taza—. Pero a la mañana siguiente desperté en mi pequeño apartamento como si nunca me hubiera ido. Lo volví a intentar. Planee rutas, junte agua y comida, me escabullí durante la noche, me escondí en los cargamento de los mercaderes. Pero al despertar volvía a aparecer en mi cama. No entendía que estaba pasando. Era como si la aldea no quisiera dejarme ir. Entonces decidí no dormir. Camine, corrí y tropecé durante tres noches y cuatro días. Hui hasta que caí desmayado. Pero volví a despertar en la aldea. Siempre despertaba en la aldea —Naruto hizo una pausa como si hubiera recordado algo—. Fue poco después cuando comencé a hacerle travesuras a todo mundo. Si no me dejaban marchar entonces tampoco iba a dejar que me ignoraran.

—¿Sabes cómo es que regresabas sin que te dieras cuenta?

—Supongo que era algún equipo ANBU; por aquel entonces siempre me tenían vigilado. Aunque claro, yo no lo sabía.

—Desde entonces has cambiado mucho. Ahora eres todo un adulto responsable. Jamás te imagine de ese modo. Tan serio. Casi me duele decir esto pero te ves más serio que Kakashi.

—¿En serio? —dijo Naruto un poco preocupado.

—Sí. Pareces tenso y estresado. A Kakashi nunca lo vi así. Ni siquiera cuando era Hokage.

—Bueno Kakashi siempre ha sido más… ¡Cool! —Hizo una seña como las que hace Bee cuando rapea. Fue tan repentino que su interlocutor no puedo reaccionar. Naruto carraspeó y recuperó la compostura— También es más listo así que supongo pudo arreglárselas mejor yo.

—Puede ser —dijo él entrevistador que, inducido por la espontaneidad de Naruto, se había puesto a escribir frenéticamente en su libreta—, pero no crees que Kakashi se retiró muy pronto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Antes los Hokages ocupaban su cargo hasta que morían.

—Eran otros tiempos. Más violentos.

—Sí, pero lo que quiero decir es que el tiempo que un Hokage permanecía en su puesto estaba determinado por su muerte. Así en tiempos de paz yo esperaría que un nuevo Hokage permaneciera en su puesto hasta que muriera de causas naturales o hasta que ya no pudiera llevar a cabo sus funciones. Por eso a mi parecer Kakashi se retiró demasiado pronto. Aún era demasiado joven. Tsunade tenía 55 cuando se retiró, él Tercero tenía 69 años, pero Kakashi sólo tenía 44.

—Bueno Kakashi me dijo que ya no podía ofrecerle nada a la aldea, que ahora me tocaba a mí, que después de todo era obvio que yo sería el siguiente Hokage, "¿Por qué esperar?, Hay que darle al pueblo lo que pide". Eso fue lo que me dijo.

—Qué lindo de su parte. Pero creo que la verdadera razón por la que te cedió el puesto tan pronto fue porque empezó a notar como el trabajo por hacer crecía, junto con Konoha, a un ritmo acelerado. Así que decidió evitarse problemas innecesarios y te cedió el puesto a ti. Por lo que tengo entendido ahora se pasa el día en las aguas termales y las noches en los bares.

—Kakashi no haría eso —Naruto trato de enmascarar su duda con una sonrisa torpe—, creo —pero su máscara se rompió más rápido de lo que el mismo esperaba—.Se lo preguntare cuando lo vuelva a ver.

—Ya se lo preguntare yo también cuando me toque entrevistarlo. Me encantara saber su respuesta de como al parecer evitó hacer un montón de papeleo cediéndote el puesto justo cuando un gran consorcio comercial decidió establecerse en la aldea —La mirada de Naruto se ensombreció, aquellas semanas en la aldea habían sido un caos—. ¿No te parece que haces demasiado trabajo de oficina? Es un desperdicio que el ninja más fuerte de la aldea tenga que hacer tanto papeleo ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo?

—Bueno, ese papeleo también es importante para el funcionamiento de la aldea.

—Yo no pongo en duda eso. Pero asignar misiones, administrar presupuestos, firmar permisos de arrendamiento, decidir que jabón de manos se pondrá en los baños de las oficinas.

—Eso fue sólo una vez y fue porque el anterior jabón olía horrible.

—Y porque te dejaba las manos pegajosas; sí, sí, pero aun así no me parece que esas sean cosas que deba hacer un Hokage. ¿Por qué no contratan un secretario extra que haga todas esas cosas aburridas? —El entrevistador se señaló disimuladamente con la palma de la mano.

Naruto suspiró.

—La verdad es que me gustaría pero no hay presupuesto.

—¿Qué?¿En serio?

—Por desgracia sí.

—Pero que hay de los impuestos que pagan los ciudadanos, todos los negocios que se han abierto, todos los tratados, todas las nuevas rutas comerciales que pasan por la aldea. La ciudad ha incrementado su riqueza de forma exponencial durante la última década. ¿Cómo es posible que en las oficinas del Hokage no tengan presupuesto? ¿A dónde va todo el dinero que recaudan de la ciudad?

—Todo se lo queda el señor feudal —Naruto cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza afligido.

—¿Por qué?

Naruto gimió de fastidio.

—Al parecer es algo que se remota a la creación de la aldea. Tal parece que los clanes ninjas no tenían dinero, estaban quebrados. El señor feudal de aquel entonces ofreció financiar al completo la construcción de la aldea a cambio de quedarse, a perpetuidad, con los impuestos de todos aquellos que no fueran ninjas, es decir los aldeanos. Por aquel entonces había tan pocos aldeanos que al Primero le pareció una ganga. Pero es obvio que no tenía visión a largo plazo. El señor feudal paga únicamente el mantenimiento de la aldea y el resto se lo queda. Nosotros tenemos que arreglárnoslas únicamente con el dinero de las misiones para pagar todos los gastos de los ninjas; sus sueldos, uniformes, entrenamiento, educación, armas, provisiones, maternidades, gastos médicos, vivienda, pensiones, incapacidades, gastos funerarios; sin mencionar que también nos encargamos de la seguridad de la aldea. Al final no queda ni para comprar un caramelo.

—Y pensar que el cara de llama se queda con mis impuestos, que desilusión. ¿Y no han intentado renegociar el acuerdo?

—Desde el Tercero que los Hokages han intentado renegociar el acuerdo pero tal parece que el acuerdo está escrito como mandato en una especie de "constitución" que regula todos los tratados y relaciones entre los nobles del país. El tratado únicamente puede ser discutido y modificado en una asamblea que se celebra en la capital cada cinco años.

—Suena complicado.

—Y que lo digas pero eso no es todo. Cualquier cambio debe ser aprobado por mayoría y únicamente los nobles tienen voz y voto en la asamblea.

—Así que necesitarían el apoyo de un noble que promoviera su caso.

—Sí, pero aquí viene lo peor. Debido a nuestra naturaleza militar, los ninjas tenemos prohibido, por ley, inmiscuirnos en asuntos de política. Cualquier intento de negociar o influenciar a un noble por parte de un ninja sería considerado un acto de traición. Así que cualquier noble que promoviera nuestro caso sería, automáticamente, sospechoso de conspirar contra el señor feudal. —Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se revolvió el pelo, dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa y suspiró— La única opción que nos queda es intentar convencer directamente al señor feudal pero él no tiene la mínima intención de cambiar el tratado.

—No hay duda que desde el inicio los señores feudales han sido unas víboras —dijo negando con la cabeza y sin levantar el lápiz de su libreta.

—Kakashi dijo en broma que la única solución sería dar un golpe de estado, pero ahora que lo vuelvo a pensar creo que no bromeaba del todo cuando lo dijo.

—Entonces he de suponer que tú tampoco ganas mucho dinero.

—Gano lo mismo que un jounin.

—Oh, que sorpresa. Gano más que tú —dijo con una sonrisa pícara—. Y sólo soy un simple reportero.

—¡Eres el dueño de un periódico! —gritó Naruto incorporándose en su lugar—. Del "Konoha News" ni más ni menos.

—No, no, no. Ya me retire ahora solo hago entrevistas por diversión.

Naruto se inclinó lentamente y recargó su barbilla sobre la mesa.

—Ojala yo me divirtiera más —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Alguna vez imaginaste que así sería el trabajo de un Hokage. Lleno de papeleo, burocracia e intrigas políticas?

Naruto abrió los ojos con extrañeza.

—La verdad es que nunca imagine como seria ser Hokage. Cierto es que era mi sueño, pero nunca tuve expectativas, nunca pensé en lo que haría cuando llegara al puesto. Sabía que sería Hokage si daba mi mejor esfuerzo cada día. Así que eso hacía. Sólo me dedicaba a vivir el momento. Un día a la vez.

—Y ahora ya eres Hokage, pero perdón que lo diga; no parece ser un trabajo… muy agraciado. Apenas y puedes ver a tu familia, no tienes tiempo libre, te sobreexplotan, te pagan mal, tus jefes son abusivos y las cosas parecen que sólo van a empeorar. Con todo esto, ¿Ha valido la pena? ¿Todo el camino de esfuerzos y sufrimientos han encontrado su recompensa en este final, cuando, desde mi punto de vista, el puesto de Hokage resultó ser solamente un caramelo envenenado? ¿Crees que el final de tu sueño fue el adecuado?

Naruto se puso serio y sus ojos reflejaron una profundidad que el viejo entrevistador no había notado. Una profundidad que reflejaba los muchos años y las muchas cosas que había vivido. Una profundidad intensa como el azul del cielo.

Tal vez estaba preparando uno de esos legendarios discursos motivacionales que, según las leyendas, habían cambiado la naturaleza de sus rivales o tal vez su mente se encontraba en blanco y estallaría de frustración de un momento a otro, gritando a todo pulmón que su vida era un desperdicio. Después de todo así es él o por lo menos así solía ser.

Los labios de Naruto se movieron y entonces ¡pum!... una nube blanca se lo llevo en un instante.

El clon había consumido su chakra. La entrevista había terminado.


End file.
